


Just A Dream

by Ilovelarry78



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Happy, Other, babyniall, dream - Freeform, samantha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: Where Samantha receives the worst news she ever receives only to realize that it was just a dream.





	Just A Dream

“Mommy! I just saw that favorite artist you like on the TV!” Samantha looks at her son, her heartwarming up at the thought of her favorite artist. She grabs onto her son's hand and heads to the living room, where the TV was on the news channel.

“Breaking News! Niall Horan from the most famous British boyband One Direction has committed suicide late last night. It is said that he had been feeling down for quite a while now. The rest of the band members had canceled their tour so they can mourn their dear Irish friend.”

Samantha stares at the TV with a broken heart. This had to be fake! He can't be dead. He was her ball of sunshine. Her inspiration.

“Mommy, why are you crying?” Niall, her son questioned, his own eyes filling with tears at seeing his mother crying. 

“Baby you know who Niall Horan is?” Samantha asked her 4-year-old son. He nodded at her, head tilted to the side, a small frown on his baby face. 

“Well he was sad, really sad and he just didn't want to be here anymore...so he left.” Samanthas lips tremble and her heartache with so much pain and grief. Tears silently fell from her eyes as her son hugged her legs, silently reassuring her that everything will be okay. 

“Go o..out and play N-Niall.” She whispered, gaze still on the TV which changed to a different topic of the day. Baby Niall hesitantly nodded before letting go of his mother's leg and leaving the living room. 

Samantha sat down on the couch, head in hands while she sobs her heart out. She can't believe she just lost one of the people she grew up to love and that showed her how to be herself and never let anyone bring you down. 

“What happened Ni? Why did you leave me? I needed you?!” Samantha sobbed onto her hands. Memories of when she was 18 years old came flooding back in. 

~FLASHBACK~

She was in her bedroom, scrolling through Instagram when out of nowhere she got a notification on Twitter. Her eyebrows raised as she clicked the tab. It sent her straight to her messages. She stared at her phone with wide eyes. 

NIALL HORAN TEXTED HER! 

She clicked on the message, anxious to see what he had said to her. As she opened it, her heart grew warm and her tears filled with tears, but these weren’t sad tears, they were happy tears. 

From NiallOfficial:   
HELLO!!! YOU HAD BEEN CHOSEN TO SPEND A WHOLE DAY WITH ME AND THE REST OF THE GUYS!!!! REPLY TO ME BEFORE 5 PM ET TIME.

Samantha’s eyes widened as she checks the time, it was 4:58 PM! She quickly typed in response before 5 pm came around. She sighed in relief as she saw the message was delivered at 4:59 PM. 

I waited patiently for a reply that came only seconds later. She squealed in excitement before opening the message. 

From NiallOfficial: 

GREAT! MEET US AT THE LONDON EYE IN 30. SEE YOU SOON LOVE!

Samantha got ready and met them there. She is not lying when she says she had a wonderful time AND that she got to kiss Niall.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

This news has devastated Samantha to the point that she blocked everyone out, even her own son Niall. It went like that for the whole day. Niall will try to get his mother to go out and distract her from the news but it just won't seem to happen. 

It was night time now and everything seemed to go in slow motion for Samantha. She did all her nightly routines and tucked Niall in his bed, giving him a goodnight kiss. She headed to her own bed and tucked herself in, mind still going crazy with the news that she received. 

~*~

Samantha awoke from her sleep with tear stained cheeks, puffy red eyes, and a horrible headache. She groaned as she sat up and stared at her baby blue walls. She looked around her room, stopping at a photograph in the far end of her room. 

It was a picture of her and the One Direction members. She was next to Niall who hugged her with both arms and had a big white smile plastered on his face. The rest of the boys just had a small smile on their faces while they waved at the camera.

“Mama you're awake!” Niall shrieked as he got on top of the bed and hugged his mothers back. Samantha smiled and gave him a small smile. 

“I want to see Teen Titans mommy,” Niall said as he dragged his mother out of the room and into the living room. Samantha sat Niall down on the couch and put Teen Titans on before sitting herself down too and getting on her phone. 

She suddenly remembers that Niall Horan was...dead.

She silently and slowly logs into Twitter, ready to pay her respect to the deceased singer. As she scrolls through her feed she sees that no one is mentioning the death of Niall which confuses her. She then searches his account only to see a new tweet from him saying that he is going to the United States with the boys.

Samantha lays back on her couch, a confused look on her face. 

*So he isn't dead and it was all just a dream?* she thought to herself as a big releaving smile starts to form on her face.

After finding out that Niall being dead was just a dream, Samantha has been happier than ever. She took baby Niall out to play and bought them ice cream cones just to celebrate that Niall Horan is not dead.

 

THE END


End file.
